GalNet/3300/December
6 DEC The Emperor is a Sick Man Arguably the most powerful person in the galaxy, Emperor Hengist Duval, is sick. He has ruled the Empire now for 67 years since his coronation in 3233 following the death of his father, Hesketh Duval. Emperor Hengist is only 118, born only a week before the death of his grandfather, Hender Saik Duval. Some say Hender's spirit had already transferred to Hengist at that time. The Duval Imperial line has been unbroken for almost a thousand years. There have been power struggles in the past, but the usurpers have been successfully dealt with behind closed doors. This time is different. Hengist has been not involved himself in politics for a long time, relying on his Chancellor, Senator Blaine and has taken a laissez faire attitude towards a handful of increasingly powerful and ambitious Senators whilst Harold, the current heir, quickly made a name for himself as a feckless playboy. The warlike Senator Denton Patreus, last seen trying to destabilise the Eranin system during the conflict surrounding its 30th Anniversary of Independence from the Federation, continues his manipulative power-broking in the galaxy at large. The preposterously rich Senator Zemina Torval is using her slaver corporation supporters and personal fleet of Majestic-class Interdictors to suppress revolts and to further her ambitions. Commentators expect others to show their hand, too. Much like in Imperial Rome on ancient Earth, Senators determine the tax rates of their supporters and both Patreus and Torval have become hugely popular back home as they have each used their huge wealth to lower taxation to zero. There is a real prospect of the next Emperor not being a Duval. And the bitter fight for succession is about to spill out into the open. Meanwhile, the Federation and Alliance of Independent Systems are watching with keen interest. 12 DEC The Rise of Crimson State There have been some interesting goings on in the Lugh system, which was a peaceful, Federally controlled system until last week. Then CMDR orfeboy started acting as agent provocateur for the Crimson State Group. "Over the centuries those who could moved to the Lugh system to be closer to their point of attention and an underground following has grown over the centuries into now what is a sizable minority faction in this system. Always persecuted and hunted in the past they have established themselves now as a force within the system where each and every right they posses had to be fought and worked for. But they will accept repression no more. Now we want what is rightfully ours! The worship of the great God Lugh will no longer be oppressed and we will have dominance in this sector and eject the oppressive Federation out of this system declaring an independent Lugh! We call on all ships for support. Come to Lugh. Only do missions for the 'Crimson State Group'. We need guns and weapons to gather forces for our uprising. Our numbers are few but our resolve steadfast! We will not fail. We cannot fail. We must not fail!" With the help of many others, his campaign has seen Crimson State’s influence rise in the system from being a minor faction to such an extent that at the time of writing the system is on the brink of civil war. 13 DEC The Chancellor Speaks Out The Imperial Palace has issued a statement saying that while the Emperor is unwell, it is not as serious as many commentators are suggesting. Nevertheless speculation is rife. The Chancellor, Senator Anders Blaine, has tried to quell the speculation. "The great Emperor Hengist has not involved himself in the detail of politics for a long time. It is a terrible loss for us all that he is unwell, but even if the worst does come and our beloved Emperor passes away, we will have a coronation, we will have a spectacular ceremony and some great parties, but nothing will really change. The Senate and I will continue to run the Empire." It is said that actions speak louder than words, and it has been noted that many shipyards throughout Imperial space appear to be concentrating on bringing numerous Imperial Interdictors run by key Senators to battle readiness with full squadrons of fighters. This is highlighted by the reduced number of new ships they are completing on the open market. All five of the slaver Senator Torval's 'enforcers' – giant battle-hardened Interdictors – have left port, and her luxuriously equipped Majestic Class yacht "Xanadu", which still packs a punch, is ready to travel at a moment's notice. Senator Patreus's fleet is also mobilised, though this is not so unusual, but we expect some fireworks in the next few weeks. Meanwhile in the Federation, another vote in Congress has gone against besieged President Halsey. She has been forced to remove her block on the Navy's latest budget. Shadow President Hudson declared this a major victory. "Finally our once great Navy can operate again. Belatedly our heroes can return to full pay, and we can start to bring our fleet out of mothballs. Our Frontier States can once again see the justification for their taxes, and the powerful support we can bring to them." We couldn't get a comment from the Alliance leadership, but we did manage to speak to a junior aide who wanted to remain unnamed. "It's depressing they're at it again. I thought Halsey was better than that. Doubtless millions will die, and there's not much the Alliance can do except broker the odd meaningless set of peace talks after they've had at each other." 16 DEC Slave Rebellion in Sorbago Rumours of the slave rebellion in the Sorbago system have been confirmed. In a speech to business leaders, pro-slavery Senator Zemina Torval denied sending two of her personal Majestic Class Interdictors, the Boudica and the Elizabeth, to put down the revolt, but said: "They have gone to Sorbago to help the local mining corporation keep the peace and to keep out the external forces that are trying to create a conflict." Reports suggested the slaves are not being treated according to Imperial Law. Torval has announced generous payments to those that help her, and has criticised the barbaric treatment of unregulated slaves outside the Empire in the past. "I will personally sponsor any unregulated slaves brought to Synteini, Shinigami, Quile, LTT 9810, Tau-2 Gruis A, Naunei, and Tepertsi to be given full Imperial Rights and treated as Imperial Slaves." Federal President Declares Plant an Illegal Narcotic The Federal President Jasmina Halsey has declared the newly discovered rare narcotic 'Onionhead' illegal throughout Federal space. Onionhead is the fruit of an alien plant, only grown on Panem in the independent Kappa Fornacis system. Halsey has said she is concerned by the effect it is having on Federal youth in that part of the galaxy. "We must be strong and protect our youth from vile substances that are rotting their minds. This is why I have taken this difficult step." 17 DEC Patreus Helping Oppressed Rebels in Jera In a move that is sure to worry some independent governments, Senator Denton Patreus has announced his forces have been sent to aid the long-suffering rebels in the Jera system. He answered questions on the steps of the Imperial Opera House on Conversion in the Achenar system. "The left-leaning government in Jera has long been oppressing hard-working minorities. This is the fundamental problem with democracy - the bullying of the aspirational minority by the indolent majority. That bullying has to stop." Farmer's Leader Accuses President of Victimisation Georgio Algeria, the spokesman for the Farmer's Union in the Kappa Fornacis system, has spoken out at the Federal President's declaration that Onionhead, the main export from the Kappa Fornacis system, be illegal. At a press conference on Panem he said: "Onionhead is great, cool. Loved across the galaxy. We make it, you eat it. Don't eat it if you don't want it. Call yourself President! We will keep making it and you will keep eating it. It's what we do. It's all we do." Algeria would not be drawn on it in public, but it is clear the President's controversial actions have spread publicity for Onionhead far and wide and demand is higher than ever on the black market. 18 DEC Patreus Declares Zero Taxation In a popular move, Senator Denton Patreus has announced the already low tax regime for all Imperial Citizens under his patronage will be lowered to zero. Before boarding his private yacht he said to reporters present: "It is the duty of the successful to provide well for their loyal supporters. Our many successes abroad have brought us vast wealth. I take pride that those under my patronage get the best medical care, the best assistance if they fall on hard times, and because of their support in the past, the lowest taxes." Patreus is said to earn vast sums in interest payments on the many loans he has made to foreign governments to buy Imperial weaponry, which he also supplies. Celebrity Daughter of Heir Declares Slavery Dishonourable Aisling Duval, arguably second in line for the throne if her parents were married, spoke out against slavery on the chat show 'Celebrity Pets', particularly the rebellion in Sorbago. "We should accept that in this 34th century, this is a barbaric practice for people of honour. We should free the slaves in Sorbago. And for that matter Ngun, Eta Horologii, Kuyu, and Cemiess right away. This will happen anyway when my father becomes Emperor." There has been some discussion among commentators that Aisling now appears to be speaking for her father. Senator Torval said in an off-the-cuff remark while leaving an awards ceremony: "Well I suppose her soak of a father can't speak for himself any more. At least she could read the names of a few systems she had been given on a note. It would have been better if she could have been told how to pronounce them!" 19 DEC Heir to the Throne Officially Mad The sick Emperor Hengist Duval has managed to appear in the Senate, albeit in a travel chair, to issue a decree. He decreed Harold, his son, not of sound mind. This gives some credence to the claim in the more scurrilous news feeds a year ago that Hengist once referred to his son in not very regal terms in private. "The little idiot is utterly bonkers. He couldn't find his own bottom with both hands." This was of course, denied. This decree, as commentators have been quick to point out, means there is no clear successor to the throne. Unusually the event was excluded from newscasts, but those present said he looked frail. Admiral Vincent Declares a Blockade of Kappa Fornacis Federal Admiral Vincent has declared a blockade of the Kappa Fornacis system to prevent the spread of the narcotic onionhead. Speaking after a meeting at the Admiralty in Quenisset on Mars he answered questions from waiting journalists. "The local government is failing to prevent the spread of this vile narcotic through the galaxy, so we must do so on behalf of the Federation. Any ship carrying this narcotic will be destroyed by our forces." The Farmer's leader, Georgio Algeria has put out a plea for help. "Please help us. This is our livelihood. If the Federation doesn't like it then it must be cool. And you'll be cool if you help us. Come and back us against the oppressors." Onionhead and the Slaves of Sorbago 16 December 3300 was the day President Halsey declared the onionhead narcotic illegal in Federal systems. The outrage amongst the Farmer's Cooperative may be tempered by the fact that her edict doesn't seem to have had much effect on Commanders' activity, quite the oppostite in fact, with Kappa Fornacis' finest produce being eagerly distributed to the black market throughout the galaxy, and especially within Federal systems. We've heard a whisper that Madame President's dismay at this may lead her to start flexing her metaphorical muscles. Meanwhile Senator Torval is looking to shore up her powerbase in the deadly game of Imperial succession that is being played out. Her wealth is built on slavery, and from the 26 million credits claimed by Commanders willing to offer Sorbago's slaves the 'opportunity' of a better class of slavery in the Empire via Mastopolos Mining Inc's links with the Senator it looks like she is gaining traction. Senator Denton Patreus, meanwhile, is engaged in a more even fight. Ever the one to manipulate strife to his own ends whilst disguising his intentions with grandiose sentiments, Patreus has thrown his considerable resources behind the Jera Nationalists. The incumbent Jera Social Democrats are currently managing to hold their own in the battle for control in the system, with Commanders' support evenly split. 20 DEC Arissa Lavigny is the Daughter of the Emperor Arissa Lavigny, the outspoken courtier and the daughter of historic socialite Prince Aristide Lavigny (famously eaten by his own pet Linglang when Arissa was very young) has declared that the Prince was not her father. She claimed that she is in fact the illegitimate daughter of Emperor Hengist. She spent many of her early years around the Imperial Court. Her father and mother were close friends of the Emperor, and perhaps now we know why. Her mother is still seen in court from time to time. The information was conveyed in a press release and our requests for an interview with Arissa have so far been declined. This would put her claim to the throne ahead of Aisling Duval's, but her parents being unmarried still means her claim is not solid. Palace officials could not be drawn to comment, but the fact that the Palace has not issued a denial is significant. Slave Rebellion Gains Traction Reports are coming in that the slaves in Sorbago have taken control of many of the mines on Sorbago A1 and have massacred those in control. We have no reporters on the scene so cannot verify these stories. A spokeswoman for Mastopolos Mining Incorporated, which runs the mines and much of the system, has issued the following statement: "Our security forces have intercepted ships from outside the system bringing guns to the rebels. This is destabilising our workforce, and has got to stop." Senator Torval, a major shareholder in Mastopolos, has sent some of her private warships to the system. She has also further increased aid for those assisting her in fighting off "these external rabble-rousers". In the meantime, the price of ore has risen in the area. 21 DEC Senator Patreus Declares Succession About Power Not Blood At the annual Feast of the 100, a banquet for key business leaders on Capitol in Achenar, one of the after dinner speakers, Senator Denton Patreus declared the importance of the Imperial succession. "We have a truly great Empire. Our grace Emperor Hengist is sadly not well, and I wish him a speedy recovery. Nevertheless, we do need to plan should the worst happen. The choice of our next Emperor is a vital one. The succession should not be about family bloodlines, but about who would be best for the future Empire. For past generations, and for Hengist himself, he was groomed for power for decades by his great father, and this has worked well for over a thousand years. It was not just about blood, it was about learning from his father. This time there is no such successor, so things need to change." Federal Warships Bomb Farms Onionhead stories are dominating the Federal media, with teenage criminality being highlighted. The coverage has increased demand for the narcotic in Federal space higher than ever. Admiral Vincent has announced a program of crop destruction from low orbit around Panem. "Dropships, launched from our orbiting Farragut class battlecruisers, have bombed large areas of crops. We used pinpoint modern weaponry and no human has been harmed in these attacks." Local news reports show this not to be true. An entire family was found dead, overcome by the noxious fumes from the burning of the ripe crop in their field tent. The image of a burning warg (a deer-like creature with big eyes, probably imported as a pet by one of the settlers) running from a burning field, has spread through social media, especially within the Alliance, spreading hatred for Federal Forces. 22 DEC Durius Defaults on Debt to Patreus Senator Denton Patreus announced today in a press release that the government of the impoverished Durius system has defaulted on the loan he provided in 3294. The Senator has given them 24 hours to make the overdue payment or action would be taken. A haggard Governor Xavier Malachai, leader of "Durius Dominion" in Durius said to anxious reporters: "The interest on this debt is crippling us. It is not as if the money helped the people of Durius. It went into military hardware, bought at full price from Patreus, all those years ago. We've offered to return the warships - we cannot afford to crew them anyway, but Patreus is not interested. We cannot afford the payment. We can't sell them, so what can we do?" Emperor to Marry Sweetheart A palace spokesman today announced on behalf of his grace Emperor Hengist Duval, that he is to marry Florence Lavigny, a sweetheart from his younger years. Under Imperial Law a marriage must be announced 30 days beforehand. Commentators have pointed out the Emperor could decree it to happen sooner, though he would have to appear in the Senate to do so. With his son declared unfit the marriage would make Arissa Lavigny, his illegitimate daughter with Florence, next in line for the throne. Under Imperial Law the marriage cannot happen for 30 days to allow people to lodge their objections. Arissa Lavigny will become Princess Arissa as soon as they marry, and of the announcement she has said: "This is one of the happiest days of my life. I will of course change my name to Duval, so the honourable Duval line will continue in both blood and name." Senator Torval Speaks out against Aisling Duval and Her Abolitionist Message Speaking to press in the jungle retreat on her yacht 'Xanadu' this morning, when asked about the comments Aisling Duval made on the chat show 'Celebrity Pets' Zemina Torval stated: "That illegitimate child Aisling Duval speaks out against slavery, but she knows nothing of it. Look at our streets. We have no beggars. No graffiti. No one goes hungry. Our streets are safe. Look at the Federation. The girl's never been of course. People die of starvation despite their crippling taxes. Is that what she wants, because it seems popular? Go to the Federation then! She speaks for her father because he can barely talk and is only lucid for a few moments at a time. It's not as if her father will ever ascend to the throne. Everyone knows he wrecked his brain many years ago." We couldn't reach Aisling Duval for comment. 23 DEC Patreus Attacks Durius Senator Patreus held talks on his Majestic class Interdictor the "Imperial Freedom" last night. The talks in the palatial Red Room on his ship were an impressive affair, but they quickly broke down early this morning, GMT, and Governor Malachai flew back to Durius without any comment to the press. After the talks Senator Patreus gave an interview with journalists that had been invited on board for the talks. "I am very disappointed that Mr. Malachai has not taken this issue seriously. Honour and honesty are vital attributes in our modern society, and here we have seen neither. It is with a heavy heart I have decided to take action to recover the debt from Durius. I have ships already in the Durius system, and more will be deployed as required." Panic has spread through the tiny population of this feudal backwater, as the system moves to a war footing. Emperor Sickness Worsens Rumours are spreading that the Emperor's illness has taken a turn for the worse. Speeders carrying medical experts have been seen entering the palace, and inadvertently last night an Imperial aide confirmed that one wing of the Imperial Palace has been turned into a hospital. Critics of the Emperor have said that he should have taken genetic therapies long ago. With them he would have lived another fifty years, but the Emperor has always believed in clean living and avoided medications, drugs and narcotics. Those same critics also blamed him for his rebellious son's descent into debauchery during his early years as a response to his father's "puritanism" as Harold called it at the time. Others have pointed out that Harold would have rebelled whatever, and some say this rebellious nature explains Harold's stance on slavery. 24 DEC Christmas Celebrations Begin throughout the Federation and Alliance Christmas celebrations and official public holidays have begun throughout Federal, Alliance and some independent systems. In ancient times the date once marked the shortest day on Earth and developed into a key date for various ancient religions still observed by some. The now traditional Christmas celebration of commercial excess, parties and present-giving is in full swing. In Imperial systems the focus of the present-giving celebrations is the New Year in the standard calendar, and of course Empire Day, the day after. Rebellion Failing in Jera? Senator Denton Patreus refused to comment today when questioned regarding the apparent failure of the rebellion in the Jera system despite his support. Reports from the system have indicated that the local security forces with the support of hired independent pilots experienced little difficulty in suppressing the attacks by the rebel forces. One of the pilots commented: “I’ve never had a job this easy. It’s like the rebels can’t even be bothered to fight. It’s the easiest money I’ve ever made!” A source close to the senator revealed that more forces may be sent to the system. 25 DEC Senator Torval Frees 10,000 Slaves Senator Torval has long criticised slavery outside the Empire or 'unregulated slavery' as she refers to it. Even though she doesn't celebrate Christmas, for the last few years she has freed slaves she has found for sale in Federal systems. Speaking from her yacht the 'Xanadu' she said: "Today, as with previous years, I am freeing 10,000 unregulated Federal slaves bought from private traders in Federal systems for their Christmas celebration. The barbarism of unregulated slavery in the Federation is unforgivable. The Federation needs to pass laws to regulate slavery rather than pretending the practice doesn't exist." Federal President Denies Onionhead Crackdown After the traditional Presidential Christmas Eve banquet in New York on Earth in Sol last night, the President was confronted by a crowd protesting against ‘Oniongate' - and the bombing of fields and farms on Panem in Kappa Fornacis. Struggling to speak above the noise of the crowd chanting “Babykiller”, President Halsey answered questions from the press. "I have heard about the terrible events on Panem. I did not issue any orders to crack down on the narcotic onionhead, and certainly did not authorise bombings of the surface. Admiral Vincent has operated without my authority and I have asked for an enquiry to see how this happened." This is a surprising development, as it seems unlikely Admiral Vincent would have acted without support from the top. Some are saying this is Halsey washing her hands of the problem. Slave Rebellion Crushed In a statement from one of Senator Torval's closest advisors the Senator declared that the rebellion in the Sorbago system had been crushed. She praised her forces and the allied pilots who aided in suppressing the rebellion. "The institution of Imperial slavery in the Sorbago system has been restored. Those that have broken tradition will be punished according to Imperial law. Our focus now is on restoring production and additional manpower from Mastopolos Mining will be transferred into the system to assist in the rebuilding process." She also promised that the situation in the system would return to normal quickly, although local market prices haven't yet returned to their pre-rebellion levels. 26 DEC University Student Sit-In A peaceful Christmas demonstration which started on Christmas Day continues on the steps of the Congress building in Olympus Village on Mars. This year Christmas falls during the cold season, and the students are wrapped up warm, mostly dressed in red and white Santa outfits. Above them a giant repeating holo of the burning warg running from the field of flames plays. The protestors chant "Babykiller" in between renditions of various carols with amended words to reflect the protest. Newsfeeds are now carrying this story throughout the Federation, but members of the government have been unavailable for comment. Torval Backs Patreus's Line on the Imperial Succession In a frosty response to a question from a reporter climbing into a speeder, Senator Torval replied: "All this in-fighting over the succession is unseemly. I have at least as much Imperial blood as that Arissa Lavigny woman and you don't see me clamouring for the throne. Any fool can change their name to Duval, but it makes no difference. I may disagree with Senator Patreus on many things but he is right on this matter. We must do what is best for our beloved Empire. Not glory for an individual. In the absence of a clear well-prepared successor, the throne should go to the Senator most popular with the Citizens, and like it or not that is currently Patreus." Commanders Decide Two Civil Wars as Torval Triumphs, Patreus Defeated but Defiant Commanders' assistance helped Imperial Senator Zemina Torval gain a crushing victory and 76% influence in the Sorbago system. Torval used the Mastopolus Mining Corporation as a front to acquire slaves and bolster her power base in the manoeuvring to succeed the ailing Emperor Hengist Duval. Senator Denton Patreus was dealt a bloody nose in the Jera system, with Commanders weighing in to ensure that the incumbent Jera Social Democrats remained in power despite Patreus's best efforts. The Emperor himself has been making quite an impact for such an allegedly frail man. Days after appearing in the Senate to pronounce his son and heir Harold 'not of sound mind', Hengist Duval announced his intention to marry his sweetheart from their younger years, Florence Lavigny. Even in his condition, the Emperor will be fully aware of the focus this throws on his and Florence's illegitimate daughter Arissa. The soon-to-be Princess Arissa immediately announced her intent to change her surname to Duval, seemingly putting her in pole position in the succession race. Undeterred by his defeat in Jera, Senator Patreus has declared all out war on the tiny feudal system of Durius for defaulting on massive loan payments to him. Commanders are taking this fresh opportunity to earn credits whilst influencing the wider battle for Imperial succession. Although support for the Durius government has risen slightly since Patreus's intervention, the outcome is still very much in the balance. The Federation are also active. After blockading Kappa Fornacis and then apparently sending Federal dropships in to bomb its Onionhead farms, President Halsey yesterday surprisingly sought to deny responsibility for the outrage - she suggested Admiral Vincent was acting without her authority. 27 DEC Shadow President Hudson Supports Navy In what is usually a quiet time for politics the Shadow President has given an interview to support Admiral Vincent. "Our military forces have always operated independently of government. In fact some of the worst events in our long history were caused by political meddling in military matters. President Halsey is out of order to distance herself as she has. Our forces need to be able to enforce the law in far flung systems, and we should be pleased that they do so very well. It is clear that sometimes the law they are enforcing is the problem, and it is up to Halsey to change that." If it is indeed the case that these actions took place without direct orders from the President it suggests a rift between the beleaguered President and her top Admiral. Aisling Duval Speaks about Her Father For the first time Aisling Duval revealed a little of the state of mind of her father Harold, on "Late Night with Aaron Smith". He is no longer considered by many as heir to the throne, following the Emperor's formal declaration that he is not of sound mind. "My father is a kind man. A gentle man. A thoughtful man. He has always loved parties, and some have criticised him for that. It has perhaps taken its toll on him too. He is only seventy, but does look a lot older now I'll admit, but that hasn't taken away his kindness. His father has always disliked him, and that is something I can't understand. I suppose it is fair to say they dislike each other. I'm sure many of the things Harold said and did in his earlier years were to annoy Hengist, but rebelling against a parent is not such unusual behaviour for a youngster. Taking away his throne though is a spiteful act." It is clear from the social media response to her comments that she has avoided the question of his sanity. More importantly it makes her claim to the throne more tenuous. 28 DEC Federal Shadow President Demands Conscription In the traditional speeches that mark the re-opening of Congress after the holiday, Congressman and Shadow President Zachary Hudson has outlined his views for the coming year. In a long speech highly critical of his opponent President Halsey, the only new element was his criticism of Federal youth. "We need to get the unemployed lazy youth of our core systems off their backsides. They need to get off their sims, and in to the real world to do something useful. We need to counter the Imperial threat. Let's get them into the Marines and the Navy. Let's spend our tax credits on protection, not sloth. The Navy never did me any harm." Senator Torval Blames Federal Agitators from Luluwala for Sorbago Rebellion Senator Torval has already blamed outside forces for the recently suppressed rebellion in Sorbago. Last night on the political debate panel show 'Question Everything' she went further. "Yes, these are terrible events, but sometimes people are easily led. My forces have reported ships coming from Luluwala supplying guns to the rebels. It is completely unacceptable, especially when it is a Federal-backed system like this." Many commentators have been surprised at Senator Torval openly accusing the Federation for the rebellion. When contacted a Federal embassy official dismissed the accusations as "nonsense". 29 DEC Federal President Announces Tax Rises in New Year In a move causing shockwaves throughout Federal space, President Halsey has announced Federal tax increases. "I am sorry and I appreciate people are frustrated about this, but I have to announce further Federal tax rises. This is to cover our ever increasing welfare burden, and high military spending." Federal taxation is already a problem throughout Federal space, and this squeeze where the frontier worlds are effectively supporting the rich core systems is causing unrest amongst the frontier states. Commentators have suggested the Shadow President's speech yesterday was triggered by some inside knowledge or leak from the President's staff. Confidence ratings of the President are now at an all-time low. Durius Fights Back The armed conflict between Senator Patreus’s Imperial forces and those of the impoverished Durius system continues. Patreus is paying well for outside assistance, but an exhausted Governor Malachai has spoken out. "What can we do? Our people are dying. We cannot pay even the interest on these crippling debts. Those irresponsible fools that accepted this money in the first place are long gone, but we are left to pick up the pieces. How can we ever hope to get out of this hell? I call on those independent governments out there like ours thinking of getting into debt with this evil Senator to think twice. We are forced to protect our homes because that is all we have left." 30 DEC Sanna in Bid to Leave Federation The Congressman for Sanna, Marcus Albertson, has given a speech to his own parliament in Sanna. "Federal taxes are holding back our progress. We say we have democracy but what can we change? Our coffers are sucked dry by the Federation as they lord it over us. What do we get in return? We get one vote in Congress. One vote! We are powerless. I suggest we get no votes in Congress and keep our money and our freedom! I suggest we leave the Federation immediately!" His speech was met by cheers, not just from his own party, but from the opposition too. Aisling Duval Lashes out against Torval Aisling Duval provided a colourful outburst while discussing Senator Torval's home system Synteini on the lifestyle show 'Favourite Holidays'. "Torval is a horrible, twisted old lady. We have no beggars or people going hungry on the streets as they are down her mines working their fingers to the bone, starving in private!" Senator Torval, now back in Synteini for the holiday celebrations responded: "I wouldn't set any store by her childish outbursts. She doesn't know what she is talking about. A happy New Year and Empire Day to all." 31 DEC Federal Shadow President Demands Lower Taxes In a statement Shadow President Hudson announced his sympathy for Sanna. "Our taxes are crippling those we most need to help. We waste it on bureaucracy and the lazy. We should be supporting and protecting hard working States like Sanna." It is understood a Federal Battlecruiser will be deployed some time in the New Year to provide a venue for discussions, and to help Sanna remain within the Federation. Arissa Lavigny Gives Revealing Interview and Pledges Continuity with Blaine On the Imperial Herald political show, Arissa Lavigny gave a long and detailed interview, hinting that the Emperor's status was not as serious as some claimed. "We've heard a lot of debate between the honourable Denton Patreus, Aisling Duval, and Zemina Torval, but we need to look at the Empire itself. We need continuity, not in-fighting. His Excellency Chancellor Anders Blaine has served my father well for over five decades. Soon my mother will finally marry my father, but rest assured if and when the time comes I will serve the Empire as best I can, and will bring continuity and stability." Share prices on Imperial markets have already risen in pre-holiday trading. Category:GalNet